Candy Sculpture
by CriticalxAngel
Summary: Shiiba Candy is going on an exchange program to rie. After studying in London and perfecting her skills she visits the academy to find her first friend. The question is will she be remembered? or will she make a new friend or maybe something more?


**Hey guys this is my second fanfic for Yumeiro Patissiere. This will be only a few chapters long. But I hope that you can enjoy it and will take a look at my other story.**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

~Shiiba Candy POV~

I was finally going after my dream. I was always excited to make candy sculptures it was the thing my heart desired the most. The second thing my heart needed was located at St. Maries Academy. I had been searching for that person ever since I came back from England which was only a week. My first friend, I'm coming to get you!

~Normal POV~

The team of four was working on their lesson for today when the teacher stopped to make an announcement.

"Everyone please listen!" she started. The three boys set down their ingredients carefully, Ichigo on the other hand set her bowl down and bumped it with her elbow as she turned to face the teacher.

"Eek! I'm so sorry" she apologized as her teacher gave a loud sigh.

"Amano-san please stop making such a rokus and pay attention for just a moment" she said. Ichigo blushed greatly as Hanabusa and Andoh helped her clean up quietly. Kashino ended up helping too has Ameiya-sensei waited for them so she could continue her announcement.

"We will be having a temporary transfer student coming in tomorrow. Her name is Shiiba-san an excellent candy sculptor. She has been trained in England and is coming here to observe the class, she will be joining group A starting tomorrow." she finished. Group A got back to work as they wondered about the new student. Group A decided to meet by the garden but as soon as the bell rung Ichigo was called by Ameiya-sensei.

"D-did I do something wrong sensei?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"No, Amano-san you're fine. Although I wished you would be more careful during class. I want to inform you that Shiiba-san will be staying in your room." Sensei responded.

"But why? Did something happen to Rumi-chan?"Ichigo asked a lot more concerned now.

"No, Amano-san. She has to go visit her family due to her mothers health but everything should be fine. Since Shiiba-san is new here we asked her if she was okay sharing a room since yours was open." The sensei explained to a very relieved Ichigo. She sighed.

"Thank goodness everythings okay. I'm looking forward to meeting my new roommate" responded Ichigo as she made her way out the class. Ichigo ran to the garden hoping that her teammates had waited for her. Sure enough the Sweets Princes were there patiently waiting except for Kashino.

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Ameiya-sensei wanted to tell me that the new transfer student was going to be rooming with me" said Ichigo as she sat down and helped herself to a slice of cake.

"What about Rumi-san?" asked Andoh.

"Apparently she has some family business so she's not going to be here" responded Ichigo sadly.

"Cheer up Ichigo-chan the transfer girl might be really nice" said Hanabusa. Ichigo smiled.

"I wonder why Shiiba-san decided to come here if she's already greatly skilled and practices with professionals there's no reason to come here then" added Kashino.

"Maybe Shiiba-sans coming to make friends"Ichigo said cheerfully. Kashino sighed.

"Idiot, Do you really think that a skillful person like that would travel all the way from England just to make friends"

~The Next Day~

All the student's listened to their teacher as she told them to be quiet. There was slight enthusiasm in the air as they waited for the transfer student to arrive. Finally Ameiya-sensei cleared her throat.

"Everyone I would like to introduce to you Shiiba Candy-san" she gestured for the girl to enter. Candy walked in slowly as the class fell completely silent . "Please introduce yourself" Some boys and even a few girls were awed by her beauty. She had long, wavy black hair and pale blue-green eyes. She had pale skin and was very tiny.

"My name is Shiiba Candy, it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope we get along" she said plainly while scanning her eyes over the class as if looking for someone. The teacher gave her a seat at the front of the class and continued to instruct the class on making mont blanc's.

"Everyone please go ahead and practice now I will come by and check on your progress momentarily" instructed the sensei as she pulled Candy to the side.

~Shiiba Candy POV~

I finally got to class and I couldn't find my friend anywhere. Perhaps the seat was in the back were I couldn't see correctly. Even if my friend saw me I don't think that I would be easily recognized. I used to be such a tomboy short black hair that covered my eyes, and very shy while wearing baggy clothing. I needed to get my head together as Ameiya-sensei pulled me to the side.

"Shiiba-san you will be in group A which is the one located in the corner of the room. That group has three of our most talented students as well as another hard working student" she said. I smiled as I made my way towards the work station in the corner. I could see three boys one of which came up to me as soon as I was in their sight. He had green hair and green eyes and he was quite a bit taller than me. He handed me a pink candy sculpture rose which was very well made. I hate to admit it but I felt my cheeks getting hot.

~Normal POV~

Hanabusa made his way toward the new student. Ladies man as usual. Ichigo went to get some ingredients from the pantry as she expected him to take a while to flirt and make the new girl feel welcome.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl" complemented Hanabusa with a wink. Kashino muttered under his breath as Andoh laughed a bit.

"Thanks but no thanks I came here to find someone not to flirt"answered Shiiba her stare suddenly turning cold. Hanabusa seemed a shocked at the refusal of a compliment. Kashino tried to conceal his laughter at the sight of the narcissist being completely rejected.

"Nice to meet you Shiiba-san may I ask who you're looking for? We might be able to help" offered Andoh. She smiled.

"Thank you, I'm looking for Amano, Amano Ichigo" she said. The boys all got a surprised look on their faces. Ichigo not knowing what was happening brought the ingredients and placed them down. She noticed the boys weren't speaking to the transfer student.

"What do you need her for?" Asked Kashino clearly annoyed. Candy frowned at him and you could see sparks flying as they glared at each other momentarily.

"She was my first friend and I came to find her, could you tell me where she is?" She answered proudly. Ichigo overheard this and cheerfully intruded on the conversation.

"Who are you looking for? We might be able to help" Candy sighed and looked at the ground.

"Listen I appreciate it but-" she stopped as she turned to look at the girl shd was speaking to."I-Ichigo, Amano Ichigo, is that you?" She asked as she stepped closer and closer to the clueless brunnette.

"Yeah! How did you know?" As soon as she said that she was tackled to the ground with a hug.

"Ichigo-chan, I've missed you so much. Do you remember me?" asked Candy looking at her with hopeful eyes. Hanabusa picked up Candy while Andoh gently helped Ichigo up. Ichigo kept trying to remember her but nothing came to mind.

"I-I'm sorry I can't remember ever meeting you" Ichigo said sadly. Candy's hope faltered and she looked at the ground disappointedly. Hanabusa put a hand on Candy's shoulder comfortingly. She winced and quickly pushed his hand away.

"I'm sorry for the commotion then, I'll let you get back to your work" she responded her voice frosty. She sat down far away and opened up her notebook writing her thoughts about the techniques used here. The others picked up their ingredients and started to work on their mont blanc's.

Amano Ichigo POV

"Ichigo-chan are you sure you don't know her?" Asked Hanabusa. I thought about it really hard and still nothing about her came to my mind. Not her eyes, face, hair, voice, or even name. I felt bad not being able to remember anything.

"I don't. I'm not sure but I can't remember anything" said Ichigo disappointedly. Hanabusa-kun looked over at Shiiba-chan I guess he felt bad too.

"Maybe you should talk to her ask her where she knows you from" added Andoh-kun. I nodded.

"What does it matter anyway? This is a place to practice not to find a friend. It was a foolish idea if thats what she came her" muttered Kashino.

"Don't be such a jerk, it's not foolish at all" said Hanabusa-kun. We all turned to look at him as he finished his mont blanc.

"Hey, Hanabusa don't tell me a narcissist like you has a crush on the new girl" said Kashino with smirk. Hanabusa glared at him.

"Of course not, my good looks belong to the world" explained Hanabusa dramatically.

"Well isn't that conceded" said Shiiba-chan as she came up behind Hanabusa. The color drained from his face and it felt like his soul left his body a bit.

Normal POV

Candy looked at the mont blancs and jotted down a few notes. She took out her phone and took a few pictures from different angles.

"Hey! what are you doing? These aren't for show!"scolded Kashino. Candy sighed loudly.

"Listen the reason they sent me here was so that I could observe what you guys do and try to improve my skills" she responded. There was a moment of pure silence until Ameiya-sensei came to evaluate the teams creations.

"You guys did very well. Amano-san the decoration is a bit extravagant but other than that you all did excellent. I hope all of you were able to get along. Amano-san please show Shiiba-san to your room after this. I hope you can spend a nice weekend together" They all smiled. As soon as she left Kashino continued scolding Shiiba-san.

"If you're as good as they say why is it that you have to come learn our skills?" he questioned.

"Oi! Maa-kun this is her first day, give her a break" said Andoh.

"I am as good as they say! and I have my reasons for being here that don't concern you!" yelled Candy her hands turning into a fist.

"Really was your reason to find Amano!" yelled Kashino. There was a pained look on Candy's face. Tears starting to form in her eyes. The bell rang and Candy ran quickly down the hall.

"Kashino! you devil you really hurt her" exclaimed Ichigo feeling guilty for what had happened. "I need to go find her" A hand yanked her back as she started to take off.

"No, Ichigo-chan. I'll go look for her" responded Hanabusa.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. Please Review what you think of it so far, I plan on posting monthly updates due to how I'm currently starting and continuing multiple stories :) Thank You!**


End file.
